


By My Side

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst??, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I love Guardians of The galaxy sorry, Just ship, Love Confession, Making Out, No Smut, Romance, enjoyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: What if that one thing that you've been searching for your whole life has been right there by your side all along?





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh the quote may not be accurate :P whoops

"Die already, sadist."

He didn't know why it hurt so much. It shouldn't have. She said it all the time. But at that moment, her words stung - stabbing him in the heart over and over.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Ignoring her was one thing. He did it all the time. But really, avoiding, you don't exist, ignoring? That was new. 

He just couldn't bring himself to steal her sukonbu, or tease her, or do anything. He just walked, straight ahead, without looking at her. At anything. 

He would actually take more petrol shifts - something that surprised both superiors - but only so he could lie down under that tree by the lake in peace. It was empty. It was quiet.

It was far, far away from her.

* * *

 

One day, she challenged him for one of their usual fights. "Oi, sadist!" She called. "Up for a fight? I'm bored." He didn't want to see her stupid face, or her stupid grin, or her stupid hair, or anything about her stupidness. 

"I'm good,  _Kagura_." He said, voice merely a harsh whisper.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Man up!" She frowned, a piece of seaweed hanging from her mouth.

He ignored her. Again.

* * *

 

Training; training helped take his mind off of her. He would swing until his arms screamed for a break and he was coated with sweat and he was panting heavily. He would go to that same spot under the lake and doze for a bit or just watch the reflection of the crystal pool as the water turned to different colours, mirroring the sky. 

Orange, red, purple, blue, it all mixed together. 

 _Like her hair._ he thought. There it was. The same pang in his heart, the pain. He sighed and leaned his head against the bark. 

He was about to fall asleep when -

"Hey, sadist! What are you doing here?!"

It started drizzling.

He ignored her, the eyemask still clamped over his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping she would go away.

"Sadist!" She tore the eyemask off.

It was raining heavier now. A heavy beat drumming against the earth.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird these past few days, honestly-"

His hand reached out and grabbesd her wrist.

"You- you want to know?!" He hissed. Water was getting into his eyes. From his tears or the rain, he didn't know. He was just glad she couldn't tell. 

Rain streamed down her arms in rivulets, dripping to the ground. 

"I-"

"Do you want me dead that badly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said," he repeated, "do you want me dead that badly?!" He stood up, hand still around her wrist.

Oh, no. Now she was  _crying._ "I-I don't know." She mumbled. 

That really pissed him off. "What are you talking about?! Answer my question! Do-you-want-me-dead-that-badly?" 

"NO!" She screamed.

Her head was buried in her hands. "N-no." She said softly. "I don't."

"What?"

She went on tiptoes, smiling - a real smile. "No, I don't." 

She kissed him.

Her warm lips were molded against his perfectly and he was tilting his head and moving closer to her and his arms were around her and the rain was falling on them. 

They kept kissing, then their tongues met and intertwined. Her arms were around his neck and her eyes were closed as he lifted her up, pressing her against the large tree. 

"I-I love you." He whispered, pulling away.

She smiled again. "I love you too."

"Stay by my side, okay? Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you."

 

~ **END**

 


End file.
